MISIÓN I: Cojanse a Hermione
by titita
Summary: TRADUCCIÒN. Hermione tiene un problema:¡aún es virgen! Para su suerte se encuentra con Snape, Sirius y Lupin, quienes juegan un juego muy especial de poker... MA, Humor, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ahora si! Ya llegó! El fanfiction que las va a dejar con la boca abierta (bueno almenos yo no podia cerrarla, nunca habia leido cosa semejante)! Pero me he reido como loca y realmente me parece que está muy bien escrito.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Traducción autorizada del original de **Fervesco** „Mission I: Get Hermione Laid", osea yo no escribí nada de esto, solo lo traduzco. Lo lei en alemán (también lo tradujeron en alemán), y lo traduzco ahora a base de las dos versiones, así mejoro mi ingles y alemán de un solo golpe. (jeje...).

Personajes de J.K.Rowling

_**Advertencia**_**:** **No es apta para menores. **Tiene mucho...-muchísimo sexo y poco argumento. Si tienen algún problema con eso entonces no sigan leyendo, se los advierto que no estoy mintiendo. Dos amigas se lo leyeron y me gritaron: "Por Dios!!" , al parecer no las traumó tanto, ya se leyeron todos los capítulos. Y va a ver incluso Slash!! Yap, lo dije todo.

HGxSSxSBxRL

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

MISIÒN: fracasada

Estoy medio ébria. No, esperen, déjenme volver a formularlo – Estoy, completa y absolutamente, borracha. Peró no la borracha ´inconsciente en el baño, tirada sobre su propio vómito´ , eso tampoco. No, mas bien soy la borracha- ´rebosada, todo es super gracioso,y empezando a sentirse particularmente excitada´. Y con un enorme sufrimiento de pensar, que estoy condenada a prevalecer virgen el resto de mis días.

Por fin he decidido, que es tiempo de salir del estado Hermione-virgen y convertirme en una mujer. Después de todo, la escuela se acaba en dos semanas y realmente pienso que necesito una nueva perspectiva de vida. Si, exacto – ya es tiempo de conseguir lo que deseo, y dejar de preocuparme por mi reputación!

Misión: Cogerse a Hermione.

Estuve hablando, medio alto, e incluso más de lo usual, a cualquiera que quisiera oírme. Harry se acaba de descartar a si mismo de la lista de candidatos potenciales, al meterle la lengua a Ginny en la garganta, y el vistazo está empezando a hacer que mi estomago se revuelva. Bueno, tiempo para una nueva víctima. Y tal vez alguien que pueda resolver el problema con la excitación. Hm, a quién tenemos...

Bueno, obviamente Harry no. Claro que podría persuadirlo a el y a Ginny para un trio, pero yo no seria exactamente la indicada. A parte, realmente no me atrae la idea de tener a dos de mis mejores amigos como testigos en la pérdida de la nombrada virginidad. Realmente tampoco creo que se hayan creído la historia de la cojida con Viktor...

Ron...querido Ron. El chico tiene un corazón de oro, pero honestamente lo veo más que nada como a un hermano y seria asqueroso.

Neville – tengo que decir algo más?

Dumbledore, bueno, ni empecemos. Además parece que McGonagall esta disfrutando bastante de su compañia – risitas muy agudas vienen de por ahi. De todas formas, es un _poquitito_ demasiado viejo para mi gusto...

Chicos, necesito encontrar chicos. Los gemelos Weasley parecen estar más entretenidos en hacer cojudeces en la esquina, a en tener una cojida, y ese pelo rojo... bueno, podría vivir sin eso por una noche – ya tengo la vista bastante enturbiada, gracias!

"¡Maldita sea! ", pienso en alto. De ahí me volteó hacia Harry y Ginny, "¿Saben que? ¡Aquí no hay nadie que valga la penar cogerse!"

Sin duda entraron en un corto estado de shock, ya que dejaron sus toqueteos por uno o dos momentos.

"¿Disculpa?", pregunta Harry, viendose algo sorprendido.

Ginny se ríe para adentro. "Oh, vamos, Herm. Tiene que haber alguien... ¿Qué tal con Neville?"

Miro hacia el niño maravilla – me pregunto como logró pasar los NEWTs. Ahora está en coma sobre el sofá. "¡Prefiero que mis chicos estén vivos!"

"Entonces eso sacaría a Snape de la lista, ¿no es cierto?", Harry se ríe, y luego se congela al ver las miradas que nos lanzamos Ginny y yo. Observo todo el cuarto, pero no hay rasgos de nuestro, delicioso-y-para-morderlo, maestro de pociones.

"Parece que el mismo se sacó de la lista de candidatos", respondo con un suspiro, y estoy algo contenta al ver la cara de shock que ha puesto Harry. Ah, bueno aunque no pueda deshacerme de mi virginidad esta noche, Harry al menos parece verme con otros ojos. Bién.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?", sugiere Ginny, pero incluso en este estado aun puedo traducirlo a ¡Largate y dejame besuquearme con Harry!´

"Naa, creo que me voy a la cama", le respondo con un suspiro resignado. Da igual, aun tenemos el baile de graduación en dos semanas.

Ginny y Harry no pierden ni un segundo después que me he ido. Ginny esta acabando de agitar la mano atrás de la espalda de Harry, cuando la envuelve en sus brazos y la empuja a la pared. ¡Mil gracias!

Misión: Fallada

Deambulo fuera del cuarto de estar, pasando por la cocina. Un vistazo adentro me muestra la maravillosa vista de Arthur y Molly haciendo cosas, las cuales preferiría no haber precenciado, sobre todo no encima de la mesa. Buaj!

Aprovecho la subida por las escaleras intentando borrar aquella visión de mi mente, sin mucho éxito. Entonces oigo un pedazo de conversación que me impide avanzar por completo...

"Ah, vamos Severus, ¡No puedes contarme que en todo el año no tocaste ni a una estudiante!"

Vaya, eso si que suena interesante. Avanzo a hurtadillas acercándome a la puerta, esperando que no me vean. Me muero por oír su respuesta. Oteo entre los goznes, mi curiosa naturalidad Gryffindor saca lo mejor de mi. Oh, Dios, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera, están los posiblemente tres hombres más atractivos que existen. Bueno, al menos esa es mi opinión, y hace poco he estado haciendo una pequeña encuesta interna...

La mesa está cubierta por naipes y un pequeño tumulto de fichas, las cuales estan frente a cada jugador. Al parecer estan jugando poker. A un lado hay una larga botella de Whisky, medio vacia. Pero nada de esto es la parte interesante. Quienes están sentados alrededor de la mesa son los que se apoderaron de mi atención. Profesor Lupin, Sirius y profesor Snape. Una pequeña y sucia parte de mi cerebro, controlado por hormonas, desea que estuvieran jugando strip poker – pero en inspección detallada, es lo mejor que no lo estén jugando...

Tengo una buena vista del profesor Lupin, el cual esta sentado justo frente a la puerta. Los primeros botones de su camisa están abiertos y me ofrecen una preciosa muestra de lo que se esconde por de bajo. Su corbata está aún atada, pero suelta alrededor del cuello, y por alguna razón esto aumenta mi fantasía sobre-activa más y más. El hombre parece estar listo para que se le tiren encima – y si no recupero algo de control, voy a ser yo la que se le tire! Su pecho- ah, que pecho. Tiene una fina capa de bellos, muy pocos fijandome ahora bien. No me gustan los hombres peludos, pero así está perfecto – justamente lo suficiente como para mostrarme que es un hombre de verdad, y no un pequeño estúpido estudiante. Su piel tiene una apariencia lisa, estrechamente estirada sobre sus músculos, encajando al hombre lobo. Maldición, debo dejar de mirarlo antes de que empiece a babear...

A su lado mira Sirius autocomplacido sobre la mesa al profesor Snape. Sirius con su pegado t-shirt negro no deja mucho por imaginar. Ay, Dios, si tan solo pudiera deslizar mis manos por esa tela... Mmh, seria delicioso! Su cabello se ve húmedo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha. Sirius en la ducha... ¡Vale la pena imaginarse lo! Sus ojos negros guiñan llenos de humor y tengo la necesidad insaciable de ser la que lo haga sonreír así...

Lamentablemente, el profesor Snape me da la espalda. Como sea, se ha quitado sus túnicas, sentado ahí con una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos. Sus brazos tienen músculos también, tal vez no tanto como los de Sirius, sin embargo aún atractivos. Mueve la mano para coger su vaso de Whisky, dejandome ver su marca tenebrosa sobre su antebrazo. Oh cielo, siempre me han gustado los chicos malos... dejenme ver, James Dean (Un actor muggle que a mi mama le gusta), profesor Snape...oh, bueno, solo esos dos, pero igual! Y supongo que también podrían colocar a Sirius en aquella categoría.

No logro entender por qué, por todos los cielos, estan los tres aqui jugando poker, pero honestamente ¡No me importa! Detallitos. Lo que más me interesa saber es cual será la respuesta de Snape a la pregunta de Sirius – realmente profesor, ¿A quién te has estado cogiendo este año?

" ¿Bueno?", insiste Sirius, y mi mente anublada recibe un shock y se imagina que ellos pueden leer mis pensamientos, antes de desecharlo como paranoia intoxicada.

"No creo que eso te incumba, Black", refunfuña Snape como respuesta. Okay, tal vez no sea el juego amigable de poker que me imaginaba.

"Lo tomare como un no." Sirius se ríe fuerte, mandándome temblores por la columna. " ¡Con razón estas siempre con ese humor!"

"Te dejo saber, que no estuve andando sin obtener proposiciones." La voz suave y aterciopelada de Snape resuena por todo mi cuerpo. En cualquier momento pierdo el control..."Tan solo un miserable grupo de séptimas este año..."

"Que bueno que te quedes con las de séptimo año, Sev," Dice Lupin con un corto asentimiento. Luego mira a Sirius y añade "Hay quien podría aprender de eso."

"Oye, ¡No sabia que tenia quince! ¡Eso no fue lo que me contó! ¡Además yo tenia diecinueve por el amor al cielo, ya dejeneme!"

Snape mira burlonamente a Sirius y tira una carta de las de su mano triunfadora sobre la mesa.

"Y, bueno vamos, Sev, hay un montón de chichas del séptimo año que están calientes.", prosigue Sirius.

" ¿Tal como...?", pregunta Snape escéptico.

"Bueno, no se. Pansy Parkinson parece haber madurado en algo." Dice Sirius, esforzándose por mantenerse serio. Los tres se miran y revientan en carcajadas.

"Saben, realmente no deberiamos..., no es su culpa..." Lupin intenta pararlos, pero incluso el tiene sus dificultades en contenerse la risa.

Francamente, estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Pansy jamas será un deleite para los ojos.

" ¿Qué tal con Millicent Bulstrode? Al fin y al cabo es una Slytherin..." sugiere Sirius, y las carcajadas continúan. Finalmente se tranquilizan.

" ¿Hermione Granger?" Sugiere Lupin silencioso. Oh, Dios mio no, ¡No permitas que se burlen de mi! Por favor no les dejes...

"Ah, la atrayente Miss Granger", dice Snape relajado, y realmente no sabría decir si esta siendo sarcástico o no. De repente me doy cuenta que estoy aguantando la respiración, rogando porque no se estén burlando de mi. De verdad no podría aguantarlo trás el fracaso de la misión esta noche. Se recuesta en su silla, y recoge algo de la mesa. No puedo ver lo que es a través de su espalda, pero un click y una lenta nube de humo, me dicen que era un cigarro.

"Merlin, ¿Por qué no le diste una de tus detenciones?" pregunta Sirius ensueñado. Parece estar mirando a la distancia. ¿El piensa que soy atractiva? ¡Wow!

Misión: Va subiendo

"Claro, como si la niña dorada de Gryffindor vaya a poner un dedo fuera de la linea. Se largaría a contarle a Dumbledore sin que haya podido siquiera sugerir la idea...", bufa Snape.

¡¿Quién lo dice?!

"Yo no estaría tan seguro," responde Lupin, lanzando sus cartas no deseadas sobre la mesa.

" ¿Comó lo podrías saber?" Pregunta Sirius sospechosamente. "¿Has estado utilizando tus privilegios como profesor y no nos lo has querido contar?"

Si, cierto Lupin, ¿Comó podrías saber? Me arrimo un poco más a la puerta, desesperada por oír su respuesta.

"Son solo especulaciones. Por supuesto, he visto como mira a la mitad de los alumnos , sin mencionar a los profesores de Hogwarts – como si estuviera un tanto feliz por deborarselos."

Puedo figurar como Snape le levanta una desconfiada ceja, y mis sospechas son confirmadas cuando Lupin lo mira y añade "Si, a ti también, Severus."

¡Mierda! ¡Que vergonzoso! ¿Voy realmente por ahi mirando, como una maniatica sexualmente reprimida?

"Por supuesto, también la puedo oler."

Ah, bueno, supongo que eso me debería reconfortar un poco – quizás Lupin fue el único, que se dió cuenta. Obvio, ahora Sirius y Snape también lo saben... AAAJ!

"¡Pudiste habermelo contado un poco antes!" retumba Snape.

" ¡A mi también, maldito seas!" agrega Sirius.

"Por más encantador que fuera comenzar algo con Hermione, sinceramente no creo que sería apropiado. ¡Y tampoco para ninguno de ustedes dos!"

Caramba, tres hombres ardiendo me desean y yo estoy aquí parada en el flóur. ¡Está remal! A pesar de mi estado tengo la suficiente inteligencia, como para darles tiempo y dejarles que cambien el tema antes de que entre. Diez segundos son más que suficientes.

"Hermione", dice Lupin carraspeandose. "Pensaba que estabas abajo en la fiesta."

"No hay nada que valga la pena allí ", respondo. Amo ver a los tres endurecerse bajo mi mirada acusadora. " ¿Les importaría si los acompaño?"

Sirius hace un sonido atocedor.

"Disculpe me por mi suposición, Miss Granger, pero estamos jugando por dinero" , me gruñe Snape. ¿Algo apenado, profesor? Oh, pero que lastima...

"Oh. Bueno, entonces creo que me iré a la cama" , le respondo, sabiendo sumamente bien, a juzgar por el rostro de Sirius, que no me dejará ir a ninguna parte.

"Un momento, no seas tan precipitado, Severus. Miss Granger podría tener algo que ofrecer" , dice Sirius lleno de esperanzas.

"Temo que el profesor Snape tiene razón – estoy en la quiebra." Le doy a Sirius mi sonrisa más inocente y obtengo como recompensa una desesperada mirada de esos ojos de cachorrito. Pronto una sonrisa traviesa reemplaza la desilusión, y mira a Lupin, el cual niega con la cabeza. Por suerte, Sirius no le hace caso a su viejo amigo.

" ¿Que tal si ponemos este juego un poco más interesante, y subimos las apuestas?" sugiere Sirius. Esta vez veo como Snape alza una ceja interesado.

Ohh, parece que si obtendré mi strip poker...

Pero, Sirius dice algo mucho más interesante.

"Audeo Poker."

" ¿Perdón?" dice Snape, obviamente sin entender. Hm, en esta le gane al maestro de pociones- Eso lo he jugado durante noches donde los Weasleys con Harry, Ron y sus hermanos.

"Poker de castigos – el ganador de la ronda hace que cualquiera de los perdedores haga lo que el mande."

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios del maestro de pociones, y Lupin intenta esconder una mueca de sonrisa, no lo logra.

"Bueno entonces," respondo, " yo juego."

Misión: Avanza de maravilla!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vaya esto de traducir es más complicado de lo que pensaba, incluso más que escribir una historia propia, bueno ojala les vaya gustando/interesando, este es el primero de seis cápitulos.

Reviews a fervesco (en ingles): fervesco (arrova) hotmail (punto) com

Reviews o comentarios a mi: Presionen el botoncito morado, ahi abajito, ya saben :)


	2. Misión: En buen camino

Hola locas!!

WOW!! parece que a muchas les gusto el fic tanto como a mi! Después de los primeros 10 reviews me puse a traducir como una enferma...pero constantemente surgían inconvenientes (estudios..amistades, visitas, gente que quería usar la computadora...) jajaja, pero bueno, aca está el nuevo capítulo, lo subo rápido antes de que me sigan llegando amenazas de muerte (mira de reojo a Bellaca)

O si eglantine, no se como me lancé a traducir esto, voy a terminar en el psiquiatra, tu lo debes saber mejor que nadie después de haber traducido "fantasias", uyyy...ya me da miedo traducir el siguiente.

Para las que no se pueden esperar a que traduzca..., el original lo encuentran en ashwinder (punto) sycophanthex (punto) com, fervesco no lo subio aca, creo que es porque se pone muy... "fuerte" (Dios mio, realmente!). Pero me voy a apresurar en traducir.

Muchisisisisimas gracias a mi amiguita española Lara Malfoy-Lynn, quien amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme en revisar un poco esto (para que tanto españoles como latinoamericanos lo entiendan...), incluso le puso todas las tildes a este capítulo, tremendo trabajo, pobre mujer, oigan, yo no le pongo tilde ni a la palabra "más".

Historia: Fervesco

Traducción: Yo.

Disfruten...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius se recuesta en su silla, coge una vacía de la esquina y la coloca entre el y Lupin

Sirius se recuesta en su silla, coge una silla vacía de la esquina y la coloca entre él y Lupin. Sonrío agradecida y me siento. Ah, mucho mejor. Malditos sean los tacones de mis zapatos, me van a terminar matando. Saliéndonos de eso, ahora estoy definitivamente más cerca a los dioses del sexo.

"Hermione, creo que realmente no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo...", me advierte Lupin. ¡Ja! ¡Yo diría que es al revés, chicos! ¿Chicos? No, no, hombres definitivamente. Hechos y derechos.

"Lupin, si Miss Granger desea jugar, difícilmente podemos rechasarla. Después de todo, ella puede marcharse cuando le plazca." Snape le lanza al hombre lobo una mirada de ¿en que diablos estas pensando?.

Estoy algo aliviada de no estar en el final equivocado de la penetrante mirada de Lupin, con la cual responde a Snape. Demonios, incluso ha logrado asimilar un poquito el aspecto de piedra de Snape. -"Hermione está ebria."

"Bueno, yo estaría encantado de acompañarla hasta su cuarto", interviene Sirius con una pícara sonrisa.

" ¡Ni hablar!"

"Hermione es bastante capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones," respondo y me río para dentro, cuando me doy cuenta que estoy hablando en la tercera persona. Lupin me mira incrédulo, pero parece finalmente rendirse, ya que reparte las cartas para la siguiente ronda, a mí también.

"Y aun está lejos de estar lo suficientemente borracha," agrego, cogiendo la botella de Whisky. No veo ningún vaso más sobre la mesa y automáticamente saco mi varita. Creo que Snape debe haber notado que me estaba balanceando, y posiblemente estaba preocupado de lo que vaya a terminar ocasionando mi hechizo.

"Permítame, Miss Granger," rápidamente interrumpe mis movimientos. Saca su propia varita, y en un segundo tengo un vaso vació frente a mí. Sirius coge el hilo y me sirve el trago. Pues bien. Claro, si de casualidad le hubiese derramado el líquido a alguno de ellos, tendría entonces que haberse quitado la ropa... ¡demonios! En la próxima.

El brazo de Sirius toca el mío, cuando agarra mi vaso, y su piel está efectivamente húmeda. El hombre debe estar recién salido de la ducha. Lástima que no entre al baño entonces, en vez de tropezarme con este jueguito. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Y perderme de Snape y Lupin? ¡Jamás!

Je, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que la caída de Voldemort sería tan rentable? Si que esperé la fiesta de las fiestas, pero esto lo supera todo – en un cuarto con los tres hombres más sexys del mundo y el aire denso de tensión sexual. ¿Ó es solo colonia? Lo que sea, ¡Me encanta! Y la biblioteca ya no es el lugar más atractivo de la casa Black – lo es este pequeño estudio. Mm, puedo imaginarme, muy bien, volviendo aquí en un par de días y recordar toda esta comilona. Por supuesto aún falta mucho para que se acabe...

"Ya repartí, tu empiezas", me informa Lupin, si bien aún suena algo rechazado.

Me fijo en mis cartas por unos segundos, pensando en mis posibilidades. Hm...

"Black, dale una mano a la niña, imbécil" , gruñe Snape através de la mesa.

¿Perdón?

" -¿Por qué?" pregunto, y me hago la inocente.

"Es más que obvio, que no tiene la más remota idea de lo que está haciendo, Miss Granger."

¿De verdad? ¡Ja! Es lo que piensas, autosuficiente y sexy bastardo. Dios, Snape siendo mordaz me excita de una forma que no debería...

" ¡Pienso, profesor, que usted es el que no sabe en la que se está metiendo!"

Me río mordaz ante el rostro atónito de Snape. Ah, ¡Si Harry pudiera verlo! Estaría tan orgulloso. Sirius ríe despacio y mira a Snape desdeñoso.

"Ya veremos."

La primera ronda pasa volando, y Sirius tira sus cartas ganadoras sobre la mesa, para que todos las podamos ver. ¡Ahora por fin llegamos a la parte interesante!

"Veamos, ¿Creo que esta es mi señal para darle a alguno de ustedes un castigo?" pregunta Sirius, sabiendo perfectamente que es así. Después de todo, fue el quién propuso este juego. "Y, ya que Hermione acaba de entrar a jugar, sería lo más apropiado iniciarla."

Oh, ¡Castígame, castígame, castígame!

Igual, me mantengo controlada y simplemente lo miro curiosa.

Lupin, en cambio, a mi otro lado está tambaleándose inquieto sobre su silla.

„Oh, Remus, no te pongas tenso. Lo único que quiero es, que Hermione se quiete su jersey."

Lupin parece calmarse, pero creo que Sirius sabe algo que Lupin no. Bajo mi Jersey no tengo nada más que mi sujetador. Como, por todos los cielos, Sirius lo sabe, no tengo idea. De repente estoy contenta de haber planeado bien mi misión antes de venir a la fiesta y haberme puesto la ropa interior apropiada... – Sería lo máximo estar sentada aquí con el horrible sujetador deportivo color crema, que me compró mi mamá, ¿Verdad? ¡Ack! Miro a Sirius con una sonrisa acertadora y deslizo la prenda sobre mi cabeza, vacilo un momento, cubriendo tan solo mi pecho con ella, y luego la deslizo quitándomela por los brazos. Increíble, sencillamente increíble. Parece que un hechizo de congelamiento los atacó sin que me diera cuenta... – los tres están sentados ahí sin mover un solo músculo. Claro, podría ser también que los tres son hombres ardiendo, con una mujer, la cual me gustaría creer, no está del todo mal provista, sentada frente a ellos en un escaso sujetador negro.

Alcohol y concesiones prematuras parecen haber removido toda mi timidez, y el ,practicamente babeante, maestro de pociones me inspiran a seguir sentada aquí lo suficientemente intrépida.

Misión: Calentándose

Los veo entretenida a todos y reparto la siguiente ronda. Snape parece ser el primero en despertar de su trance, si bien tan solo a causa de mi profesionalidad, con la cual manejo las cartas. Unos cuantos trucos que me enseñaron Fred y George. ¡Eso debería ir informándole que no está jugando con una pequeña y estúpida niña! Debe haber funcionado, ahora me está mirando sorprendido. Que pena que deje de hacerlo tan deprisa...

No se por qué, pero mis pies me duelen hasta el alma. Malditos tacones. "Zapatos endemoniados", maldigo a media voz y me los quito, empujándolos hacia abajo de la silla. Notoriamente esto despierta a Sirius y a Lupin para que continúen con el juego. Bien.

Mi turno. Incluso en este estado de ebriedad, sigo sabiendo a la perfección como jugar póker, y con algo de suerte podría ganar la siguiente ronda. Los tres hombre están mirándome con ansiedad. Hm, que hacer con ellos... y solo con uno de ellos. Lástima. Mis doloridos pies me piden atención. ¿Y quien mejor, para ocuparse de ellos, que Severus?

"Profesor Snape", digo en un tono perfectamente dulce, "...usted puede pasar a siguiente ronda."

" ¿Eso es todo?" Pregunta Lupin, sonando desafinado.

"...y pase ese tiempo masajeándome los pies."

La cara de Snape es asombrosa – de alguna forma, logra verse molesto y lleno de ganas al mismo tiempo.

"Esto, Miss Granger", dice amenazante, "no sale de este cuarto."

"Obviamente no", respondo, al verlo desaparecer bajo la mesa. Ah, pero que vista – el temido maestro de pociones arrastrándose hacia mi por el suelo. Je jee – si, claro, ¡Como si no le vaya contar esto a Harry!

"Tu repartes, creo", le digo a Sirius, quien de alguna u otra forma parece estar alerta de algo. Levantando una vez los hombros, coge las cartas y comienza a repartirlas. Como sea, los deliciosamente hábiles dedos de Snape han cogido mis pies descalzos, colocándoselos sobre el regazo. Él comienza lentamente, con largas caricias sobre las plantas, que me hacen temblar a lo largo de la espina.

Logro agarrar mis cartas y darles una mirada rápida, mientras él continúa; ahora, por suerte, Lupin parece necesitar algo de tiempo para decidir que hacer con sus cartas. Los dedos de Snape se deslizan hacia arriba por mis pantorrillas, haciéndome cosquillas detrás de las rodillas. Estoy tan feliz de estar sentada, ya que mis piernas se acaban de transformar en pudín. Ahhh. Tan feliz de tener puesta una falda. Aún más feliz de haberme rasurado las piernas. Algo decepcionada cuando las manos de Snape dejan su viaje hacia arriba y vuelve a bajar deslizándose por mis pantorrillas, pero mi decepción no dura mucho, ya que él coge uno de mis pies y comienza a chupar mis dedos. Cristo, ¡Mi ropa interior se acaba de empapar! Siempre pensé que todo el cuento del fetichismo hacia los pies estaba siendo sobrestimado, pero voy a tener que corregir eso. Muy, muy mal. Eso es un suspenso, Miss Granger.

" ¿Hermione?" La voz de Sirius me parece venir de lo lejos. "Tu turno."

No me di cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados. Ups. Bueno, cojo una carta, cualquier carta... agarro un tres de espadas y lo tiro rápidamente sobre la mesa. Al carajo si gano – al parecer lo hare, pase lo que pase...

Ah, Snape deja mis peis y me besa subiendo por la parte interior de mis piernas, y ahora va a la mitad de mis muslos. Ohhhh, sus manos están separando lentamente mis piernas, y créanme, cedo por completo. Dioses, que bueno... Snape sigue avanzando y de pronto siento su nariz (esa hermosa, ahora no tan demasiado grande, nariz) rozando mi ropa interior. Lo siento respirar profundamente, y una maravillosa corriente de aire se adentra en mis bragas. ¡Siiii!

"Severus ¡Dijo un masaje de pies!" demanda Lupin de repente. Ups, talvez dije algo en voz alta. Maldición. No, no profesor, no pare ahora...

Pero lamentablemente lo hace. Al parecer la ronda se acabó – y ni siquiera se quién ganó. No esperen, es cierto, yo gane! Aunque sea, esta satisfacción vale la pena...

Misión: En buen camino


	3. Misión: Acercandose

Locas, holaaaa!

Por ahí, entre las más locas de ustedes, o sea las más parecidas a mi, me ruegan a que me apure con la traducción, que no sea tan infeliz, que me ponga las pilas, ... ya que yo me lei todo de un solo golpe, me imagino que debe ser bastante pesado estarse esperando a que actualice, por eso es que me apure bastante con este capítulo.

Me he reído un montón con los reviews, lo máximo! Jajajaja... Y seguro que Fervesco se va a alegrar de ver que a muchas hispano hablantes les está gustando su Fic. Yipiii

_Disclaimer:_ Persnajes, lugares de **J.K. Rowling**, historia de **Fervesco.**

A ahora pueden comenzar a leer...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Snape logra pararse con elegancia. Lastima, no tendría nada en contra si se callera con la cara sobre mi regazo. Oh bueno. Pero en su camino hacia arriba se detiene en mi oreja y dice asperamente. "Recuerde, Miss Granger, puede irse cuando le plazca."

Ooh, tentador, profesor, muy tentador, pero aún no he acabado con sus compañeros.

Snape se desliza de nuevo a su asiento y vuelve a encenderse otro cigarro. Me estoy sintiendo como si necesitara uno también. Estiro el brazo para coger la cajetilla, entonces él agarra toscamente mi muñeca.

" ¿Qué, precisamente, piensa que está haciendo, Miss Granger?" Snape me mira fijamente.

"Oh, vamos, Sev, dale una", riñe Sirius. ¡Gracias, Sirius! Parece que podrías ser mi siguiente víctima...

Snape mira oscuramente al hombre fornido a mi lado, pero suelta mi muñeca. ¡Si! Si no puedo conseguir mi satisfacción de ninguna otra forma en este preciso momento, bastará aspirar de uno de los cigarros del maestro de pociones. Siempre disfrute fumar con Ginny a escondidas en el jardín , mientras intentábamos esquivar a los gnomos. Enciendo el cigarro y aspiro el humo profundamente. Mm, con eso bastará. Y nuevamente los hombres parecen haber sido atacados por un hechizo de congelamiento. Miro a Sirius entretenida y el se voltea hacia Lupin.

"Entonces, vamos, Remus –¿Qué ocurrirá?"

Ah, o sea que el profesor Lupin ganó la última ronda. Bueno, seguro va a ser algo aburrido. Por Dios, Hermione, Granger, ¿Tú estás llamando a alguién aburrido? ¡Las cosas si que han cambiado!

MISIÓN: Desviandose un poquito

"E intenta utilizar algo de imaginación", dice Snape extendidamente.

Lupin está sentado ahí pensativo, por lo que parece media eternidad.

"¡De una vez!" Cielos, he oido ese tono de voz antés en pociones, pero normalmente dirigido a Neville.

Lupin dice algo tan silencioso que ni yo, que estoy sentada particularmente cerca al encantador hombre lobo, logro entender.

" ¿Qué?"

Lupin mira nervioso a los alrededores y dice hacia sus piernas "Quiero besar a Hermione."

Ooh, aguanta un rato –

MISIÓN ACTUALIZADA: Completo cambio del hombre lobo- ¡impedir evasión a cualquier precio!

"Claro" me oigo decir. Lupin no espera a más aprobaciones, se arrima a travez del pequeño espacio que nos separa y coge mi cara suavemente con ambas manos. Se detiene por un momento, a un milímetro de mis labios. Pobre hombre aún no sabe si se le es permitido. Bueno, la sonrisa ilusionada en mis labios parece borrar todas sus dudas, ya que instantáneamente están sus labios sobre los mios, ardiendo de la forma más agradable. Empieza bien despacio, es un beso bastante tímido. Maldita sea, hombre, acabo de ser completamente manoseada por el sexy maestro de pociones ¿Y es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¡Lo dudo! Decido tomar la iniciativa y abro, sugestivamente demandando, mis labios bajo los suyos. Al parecer es suficiente la invitación para el profesor Lupin. Su lengua se desliza entre mis labios y comienza a hacer juegos increíbles con la mia. Ahh, asi es como debe ser. Su beso aún es tímido, pero no quiero asustar al pobre hombre por completo- Debo ser un poco más amable con el lobo. ¡Oh, al carajo! Agarro la corbata de Lupin y lo jalo hacia mi. Soy recompensada con un profundo gemido de su parte, el cual me ocasiona un escalofrío y revive la ansias de aquel masaje de pies, e incluso amenaza borrar por completo aquel recuerdo. Da igual, tan solo, maldita sea, no pares.

Oigo a Sirius soltar una risita. Idiota- parece haber hecho que Lupin vuelva a la realidad. El hombre deja mi boca, pero todavía no ha acabado. Llena mi cuello con suaves besos y me muerde en un punto exquisito. Mmmm, ni siquiera sabía que aquel lugar existía, definitivamente no lo olvidare. No puedo contenerme – tengo que pararme y sentarme sobre el maravilloso regazo de aquel hombre, pero antes de que me haya movido un solo centímetro, me sostiene de los muslos y me empuja de vuelta a la silla. Su boca se mueve hacia mi oreja y susurra. "Vete mientras puedas, Hermione. No somos hombres amables."

Bueno, maldición, con eso he estado contando, ¿o no? El lobo tonto no se da cuenta que se perfectamente lo que me va a ocurrir aquí, y disfruto cada instante por completo.

"Jamas me hubiese dado cuenta." Me burlo. Lupin me mira sumamente atónito al sentarse de vuelta en su silla. Aun asi, capto una chispa de alegría anticipada en sus ojos- Apuesto a que ahora desearías no haberme soltado tan pronto, ¿eh?

Cuando Snape comienza a repartir las cartas, estoy casi retorciendome sobre mi silla. Demonios- Al parecer Sirius se dio cuenta, ahora se está riendo de mi. Cierto, solo se trata de auto-control Hermione, y tienes que recuperar algo de eso. Dejalos esperar un poco...

Me distraigo tomando el resto del contenido de mi vaso. Que pena- todos los cigarros parecen haberse quemado mientras estaba ocupada con Lupin. Pero bueno. Tiempo para la siguiente ronda caballeros. (Dios, ¡espero que no lo sean!)

Logro terminar la siguiente ronda siendo la ganadora, a pesar de las olas de alcohol atravesando mi cuerpo y apoderándose de mi mente. Aunque estoy pensando que el juicio de los otros también está perjudicado – o mas bien distraido?

Hm, claro que ya es hora de comenzar a hacer algo con Sirius, pero se ve demasiado ilusionado. No, calmate muchacho, tendrás que esperarte. Mirando alrededor de la mesa, noto que hay algo, no muy justo acerca de todo este asunto.

" ¡Quítense las camisas!" demando. Mmh, algo para la vista no estaría mal. Le agradezco mentalmente a mis cuerdas vocales, las cuales actuan por si solas. "¡Lo justo es lo justo, chicos! Ah, pero profesor Lupin, déjese la corbata puesta."

Lupin me lanza una mirada sumamente confusa, pero acepta. Como sea, mientras se desabotona el resto de la camisa , me informa "Realmente no me parece apropiado que continúes refiriéndote hacia Severus y a mi, como profesores, Hermione."

"Habla solo en tu nombre, Lupin" dice Snape relajado a travez de la mesa. ¿Oh, no es eso un tanto perverso, señor? Aunque no puedo quejarme...

"Bueno ahora que estamos en eso de los nombre, ustedes dos pueden llamarme Hermione", les digo a Sirius y Lupin. "Como sea, PROFESOR Snape deberá referirse a mi, nada más y nada menos como la reina de Gryffindor ."

"Sobre mi cadaver."

"La chica tiene razón, Sev, lo justo es lo justo", se ríe Sirius. Snape me mira con una mirada, con la cual hubiese reventado en lágrimas unos cuantos años atrás. Lastima que ya no sea aquella niña tonta, PROFESOR.

MISIÓN- Pequeña vuelta, para conseguir que Snape esté a mi disposición...

Ah, Lupin está ahora sentado ahí y de la cintura hacia arriba, no lleva nada más puesto que su corbata, y que vista! Mm, recorrer aquel pecho con mis manos ha de ser divino.

Babeando por Lupin, soy repentinamente distraida por el suave (y tal vez no tan accidental) empujón que me da Sirius con el codo al quitarse el t-shirt. ¡Oh, por los mil demonios! El t-shirt revela un par de delicias inimaginables. A pesar de que Lupin tenga vistosos músculos y aquella tiernísima, pequeña y fabulosa capa de bellos, Sirius es un dios a su lado. Su torso es el de un hombre que trabaja bastante al aire libre, con la piel liza y bronceada, la cual apuesto, sería muy agradable de masajear con aceite. No, mejor con salsa de chocolate, la cual podría lamer durante horas! Mmm, Sirius cubierto de chocolate...

"Pues vamos, PROFESOR", Sirius le sonrie sarcasticamente a Snape. "´Quitarsela´ fue lo que pidió la dama."

Snape mira a Sirius penetrante. Miedo de no poder compararse con el perrito, acaso señor? –¡Pues, que mal!

Viéndose algo irritado, Snape comienza a abrir su camisa con una lentitud tormentosa. Maldito sea- ¡Ya quiero empezar con la siguiente ronda! Me molesto conmigo misma por no haber seguido mis primeros pensamientos de tomar a Sirius. Finalmente la camisa del maestro de pociones está abierta, pero la deja asi. No puedo ver ni una puta cosa.

"¡Dije ´quitarsela!" demando.

Snape me mira, advirtiendome.

"Quiero decir, dije quitarsela, profesor."

Snape me da una mueca satisfactoria y desliza la tela negra de sus brazos. Mmh, Snape si que da otro tipo de vista. A pesar de no ser tan flaco como suponía, a vista de su reputación como vampiro, es definitivamente pálido. De todas formas las numerosas cicatrices que cubren su piel, me invitan a recorrerlas con mis dedos y tal vez intentar llevarme el algo de aquel sufrimiento pasado... No, no sentiré lastima por el pendejo del profesor de pociones, aún sabiendo lo que esos maravillosos dedos saben hacer. Hago lo mejor por mirarlo de una manera penetrante a la Snape. Pero Snape se enciende otro cigarrillo (no es de extrañarse que tenga los dientes amarillos!) y me mira entretenido. ¡Tendré que trabajar más en esa mirada!

MISIÓN: Aproximandome a los Dandys

Ni me acuerdo de haber visto a Lupin repartiendo para la siguiente ronda, pero oh, hay cosas mucho mejores para ver! Gracioso lo tan distinto que se ve cada uno de los hombres y que aun así me puedan causar precisamente el mismo efecto- caliente y húmeda necesidad emanando de mis bragas. Decido dejar que uno de ellos gane esta ronda (no tiene nada que ver con la mano de mierda que me ha tocado, ¡en serio!) Me encataria ver que es lo que tienen preparado para mi. Sirius gana – perfecto. Remus y Snape se ven algo irritados – este maldito juego se esta poniendo bastante serio. Me da igual – de todas formas yo gano...

"Te ves algo incomoda ahí, Hermione," me dice Sirius con una sonrisa.

En efecto, Sirius, perro malo ¿Y tu solución es...?

"Estoy seguro que disfrutarías mucho más de la siguiente ronda sentada aquí," dice dandole un golpecito a su regazo y retrocediendo su silla tentadormente. ¿Ah en serio? Bueno, bueno, estamos por verlo.

De pronto, me doy cuenta de mi nuevo estatus como objeto sexual, y a decir verdad, de momento no quiero ser otra cosa. ¡Aun puedo tener mañana cargos de conciencia!

Me levanto, tambaleándome un poco y me deslizo sobre las piernas de Sirius. Tiene bastante razón- está fantástico aquí. Ahora me toca repartir, no?

Mientras reparto la siguiente ronda, Sirius me besa suavemente en la nuca, y juro que todos los bellos finos de alli están erizados, en alerta. Pero eso no es todo- Sirius me lo explica, frotándose en mi trasero. Mm, ¿Donde lo habías estado escondiendo, querido? Lupin le está echando un buen ojo a su amigo, apretando los labios, formando una linea. Bueno, Remus, tuviste tu oportunidad...

"Comportate," gruñe Remus al coger sus cartas.

"Pero por supuesto," dice Sirius riendo silenciosamente. ¡Oh, por favor dime que no hablas en serio!

Al parecer su idea de lo que es ´comportarse´ se diferencia bastante a la de Lupin. Después de coger sus cartas y mirarlas sobre mi hombro, tira las cinco rápidamente sobre la mesa, a pesar del trio de ases entre ellas. Okay, ¿Qué? Oh, aparentemente quería tener las manos libres para otras... cosas. Una empieza en mi cadera y dibuja círculos agradables a través de la delgada tela de mi falda. La otra se desliza públicamente hacia adelante y acaricia mi pecho. ¡Mm, Dios si! Como aprovación, me aseguro de retorcerme sobre sus piernas. Que manos tan grandes...Ooh! La otra mano sobre mis cadera está subiendo mi falda. Ahora, ¿Exactamente que tienes pensado hacer ahí, Sirius? Me recuesto en él, deleitada por la sensación de aquel pecho musculoso bajo mi espalda desnuda. Temblores de anticipación recorren mi espina, cuando sus dedos se arrastran, cada vez más y más cerca, a mi empapada ropa interior. ¡Dios santo! ¡Apresurate! ¡Solo tenemos una ronda! Sirius espera un momento para arrimar su otra mano bajo mi sujetador. Agarra mi pezón duro (el cual, de repente me doy cuenta, ha estado en ese estado por un buen tiempo, dándole a los dioses del sexo un pequeño show...) y le da una placentera pellizcada con el pulgar y el índice. Mmm...Si... Sin embargo aún le falta mucho para que acabar. Su mano revolotea abajo, entre mis piernas, siguiendo su camino hacia dentro de mi ropa interior y mueve uno de sus largos dedos entre mis pliegues hasta mi clítoris. Ahora si – pierdo por completo el control y me retuerzo impúdicamente sobre su regazo. Sirius se ríe suavemente en mi oreja, luego desliza un dedo grueso adentro de mi. Cielos, hasta ahora nadie a parte de mi lo había hecho, y esto es sumamente mejor.

"No pares", jadeo, cuando empieza a deslizarlo para adentro y para afuera. " ¡Por favor, no pares!"

"Sirius..." gruñe Lupin, pero cuando abro mis ojos y lo miro amenasante, se congela en medio de su intento por pararse. Jamas pensé que me excitaria cuando alguien ve como su amigo se encarga de complacerme, pero nuevamente me equivoque. Sumamente equivocada. Pierdo el control de todos mis músculos, las cartas en mi mano revolotean hacia el piso.

"Así es, Mione, vente por mi", gruñe Sirius en mi oreja. Subraya sus palabras poniendo su pulgar sobre mi clítoris, rozándolo. Ohhhh. Y ahí voy, un orgasmo, como ninguno que me haya provocado a mi misma, recorre todo mi cuerpo y siento contraerme alrededor de aquellos dedos talentosos. La mano de Sirius deja mi pecho y me agarra por la cintura para evitar que me caiga al suelo. Cuando logro calmarme, lentamente siento calor fluir en mi cara. ¡Por dios, que clase de vista debo estar brindando!

Aparentemente algo, ya que Snape y Lupin me miran con la boca abierta.

Finalmente logro soltar un par de palabras. "Bueno, chicos, que siga el juego."

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Dios esta ultima parte del capítulo me demoró casi el doble de lo normal, ya que solo usaba una mano para escribir (la otra la tenia tapandome la boca por si acaso!) Jajajajaja y se pone más fuerte aún...dios mio... mañana mismo me voy a la iglesia!  
Bueno, no estare traduciendo nada hasta dentro de unos dias, que ahora si que tengo que estudiar.

Ya saben opiniones, comentarios ... impresiones... apretando el botón moradito (o es azul?) ahí abajo, chaiiito


	4. Misión: ¿Cual misión?

Jelouuu (hello)

Por fin ya paso el maldito examen, a todos nos fue extremada e increíblemente mal, tenia a tres personas copiándose de mi y yo no escribí ni la mitad, jajaja, tremenda basura. Así que ahora tengo tiempo de traducir!

Un montón de gracias a todas y cada una que dejo review, de verdad que motivan a una a sentarse a traducir, les hubiese respondido pero he estado sin nada de tiempo... ya les responderé los siguientes por mail que aquí ocupa mucho espacio, jeje, sin embargo acá respuestas, que les podrían interesar a todos:

Helen Nicked Lupin/Kambrin Potter: Si, este fic es el primero de cuatro, ya me lei las otras misiones de Hermione y son...aun más fuertes (me dejaron con tic nervioso jaja) así que bueno...seguro que al final (por más que sufra) las termino traduciendo ya que mi ingles, alemán y español se están mejorando una barbaridad con todo esto, pero Dios...ya...ayayay

Abril: Le mande un email a Fervesco y dice que le encantaría ver un manga de esta historia, así que esa es tu señal mujer! A dibujar! Que yo también me muero por verlo, si puedes y lo empiezas rápido, me mandas el link del lugar donde lo publiques y así se lo paso a Fervesco, y también lo coloco en el último capítulo de este FF para que todas lo veamos, yujuu.

...(un segundo de silencio) POR DIOS!! Este capítulo me ha dejado con los ojos redondos y la boca en el piso. Escribía negando constantemente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa torcida, señor... y el que sigue es aun más fuerte... voy a terminar o convirtiéndome en monja o tirandomele encima al primer hombre que se parezca a uno de estos tres, jajajaja, no mentira (solo a Snape), ya, ya... yo que era antes tan...romántica...

_**Mundo de HP:**_ J.K.Rowlling

_**Historia:**_ Fervesco

_**Traducción**_: Mi persona.

Bueno lean señoras, que me ha costado un montón...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ahora, bajese de sus piernas", dice Snape relajado. "Me parece que estamos esperando ver sus cartas, Her... Miss Granger."

Ups, okay. Me bajo del regazo de Sirius –¡maldita sea!- Y vuelvo a mi sitio. Hm, ahora puedo pensar mucho mejor después de aquel viajecillo! ¡Bien!

"Hermione, ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir jugando?" Demonios, eso lo dijo Sirius! Eso ó Lupin es ventrílocuo.

" ¡Claro!" Digo con una sonrisa.

Veo un rápido intercambio de miradas entre él y Remus, con el cual termina Sirius alzando los hombros. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que se trate y tampoco me importa...

" ¿Bueno?" Dice de pronto Snape impaciente, mientras recojo mis cartas del piso. Maldición, ni siquiera un par. Las tiro sobre la mesa de mala gana.

Observo el resto de las manos abiertas, mientras me robo otro cigarrillo de Snape.

Encuentro la mano del ganador – Ahh, profesor Snape, ¿Qué tiene preparado para mí? ¿Qué tal con otra ronda sobre las piernas del perrito? No me importaría, en serio!

"Bien, Miss Granger, usted quiere jugar un juego justo, o al menos eso intenta hacernos creer. Me parece recordar haber pasado una ronda chupando sus dedos, ¿correcto?"

"Mmmhm", digo, deleitándome con el recuerdo. Esperen, no querrá que le chupe los dedos del pie, ¿verdad? Lo lamento, pero no soy tan deportista, profesor...

"Y su desagradable expectáculo con eso", dirige su cabeza hacia Sirius mientras habla, "me ha dejado sentir algo... digamos ´incomodo´..."

"Ah, ¿Lo que usted me quiere decir, es que desea que remplace su cigarrillo por su ´varita´?"- Bromeo. "...profesor." Ups, casi me olvido de aquel detalle!

"Eso sería suficiente."

Oh, el suprimido contraataque Slytherin, ¿Eh señor? Bueno, al diablo. Nunca lo he intentado antes, pero esta noche se trata de probar cosas nuevas, y una más seguramente no dolerá... además, Ginny me contó que los chicos están más dispuestos en hacerte lo mismo, después que tu se lo hayas hecho...

Además, no me molestaria saber exactamente que es lo que esconde el maestro de pociones bajo su ropa...

Al volverme a parar de mi sitio, quedo impactada por lo que dice Sirius. "Creo que es suficiente, Hermione. Fin del juego."

¿Qué? Esperen, eso lo dijo Sirius, no el Mister, mi-conciencia-me-mata, hombre lobo, no? Me cercioro. Sip, de verdad fue el sumamente sexy Sirius a mi derecha. Ahora estoy confundida. ¿Hice algo mal?

"Creo que recien estamos empezando," le ruñe Snape a Sirius. ¡Lo mismo creo yo!

"Remus tiene razón, estás demasiado ebria," continua Sirius. ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?

"¡No estaba demasiado ebria hace dos segundos!" Básicamente resollo.

"Bueno eso fue antes de..." Sirius se interrumpe de pronto. Mira a Remus de una manera extraña.

" ¿Antes de que? ¿Antes de joderla con el dedo hasta el delírio? ¡No seas tan putamente egoísta!" Vocifera Snape. Me rió por dentro ante su elección de palabras. Aun así, no parece impresionar ni a Sirius o a Remus.

"Sirius tiene razón. Hora de dormir, Hermione", dice Remus cortante.

¡Al diablo con esos dos!

"Se empieza a poner muy fuerte para tu gusto, ¿No es así?" El tono de Snape es bastante sucio ahora. Realmente, no debería comenzar a excitarme tanto al oírlo...

"¡Por Merlin, Severus, la niña es virgen!" dice Sirius precipitado.

Oh, o sea, repentinamente el perrito tiene moral. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

MISIÓN: Tan cerca, ahora tan lejos...

Snape le lanza a Sirius una mirada, la cual básicamente dice que no le importa ni una mierda.

"¿No puedo decir nada al respecto?" protesto. El objeto sexual parece haber sido forzado a recobrar algo de neuronas... Me rió despacito por lo pensado... y donde coloqué mis neuronas?

Sirius me mira interesado, Lupin en cambio se mantiene desconfiado.

"Tengo algo que confesar." Verdad, es hora que la verdad salga a la luz... "Tenia la intención de deshacerme de ese pequeño problema."

" ¡Hermione, es imposible que hayas planeado esto!" Se burla Lupin y agita la mano sobre las cartas en la mesa.

"No exactamente esto. A decir verdad, tenia planeado pescarme a alguien abajo en la fiesta, pero los candidatos eran algo... inapropiados."

"¿En serio?" Pregunta Sirius lleno de esperanzas. "Asi que, si no estuvieramos jugando esto, ¿Lo harias de todas formas?"

Asiento con la cabeza.

MISIÓN: Acción rescate, andando

"Preciosa historia", dice Lupin sarcástico, "que lastima, Hermione, que no te crea."

"¿A quien le importa?" Interviene Snape. "Está completamente dispuesta..."

"¡No esperaba que alguien como tu lo entendiera!" Resopla Lupin.

"Bueno," dice Snape relajado después de un rato, "ya que los dos se mueren por saber la verdad, solo hay una forma..."

Sirius alza las cejas interesado, observando al profesor.

"Casualmente soy un experto en Oclumencia."

"¿Como sabremos si nos vas a decir la verdad?" Se burla Remus.

"¿Cuando no lo he hecho? Puedo ser un desgraciado, Lupin, pero jamas les he mentido"

Lupin parece pensar bastante durante unos minutos, mientras mira alternadamente a Snape y a mí. Que extraño – jamas hubiese pensado, que estaría de acuerdo con Snape en alguna cosa, a excepción de números y hechos, pero ni hablar de esto! Y ver a Lupin, quien con el pecho descubierto y la corbata aun puesta nos mira sumamente serio, es para reirse.

"Bueno, bien."

¡SIIIII! Oh, aguanten, ¡Eso significa que Snape va a leer mi mente! Oh señor... Empiezo a pensar en las cosas que no debo pensar, entonces me doy cuenta que eso es precisamente lo que no debo hacer...

De alguna parte, entre esos momentos, oigo a Snape conjurar " ¡Legilimens!"

Mi pánico incrementa...

" ¡Maldita sea, niña estúpida, relajese!" Me grita Snape, el seño fruncido por la concetración. " ¡Me importa un carajo saber que estupideces haya hecho con esos imbeciles!"

Okay, Herm, tan solo piensa en está noche, hace un rato... Imágenes de la tarde atraviesan mi cabeza, yo hablando con Ginny y Harry, yo mirando la sala, yo ante este cuarto escondida y escuchando su conversación...ups! Lo puedo sentir en mi mente –una sensación bastante rara, he de admitir. Ser incapaz de controlar sus propios pensamientos... claro, hay que pensar que el alcohol tiene el mismo efecto. Tji ji. Finalmente lo siento abandonar mi cabeza...

"Miss Granger", habla Snape finalmente, con una sonrisa autosuficiente, " en efecto, dice la verdad."

"¿Por que mira tan asustada entonces?" Lupin sigue escéptico cuando se voltea a mirarme. Mi cara se pone al rojo vivo.

"Miss Granger ha sido una niña muy mala" , Snape continua con una sonrisa malvada, "Al parecer estuvo oyendo nuestra pequeña conversación a través de la puerta."

Lupin me mira algo avergonzado. Sirius en cambio me da una amplia sonrisa. Buen perrito.

"Bueno, entonces. Que el juego continué." La sonrisa cínica en la cara de Sirius lo dice todo.

"Creo que tras la otorgada información de Miss Granger, con respecto a su ... mal comportamiento, tengo un deseo más apropiado, por mi mano ganadora." Snape me mira levantando esa malvada ceja de nuevo. ¡Oh, demonios! ¿Ahora que?

"Creo que estábamos de acuerdo en cual sería su recompensa," me quejo. Bueno, vale la pena intentarlo. Me lamo los labios tentadoramente ya habiendo empezado. Juraría haber escuchado sofocarse a Sirius, como sea, Snape parece tener un poco más de control de lo que esperaba...

"Niñas malas merecen una paliza, Miss Granger. Oh, la respuesta a su pregunta, ¡Es mucho más grande que eso!"

Me cubro los ojos de vergüenza, aunque no puedo evitar mirarlo por entre mis dedos, y una babosa sonrisa se apodera de mi cara. Sabia que no debí haberme puesto a pensar acerca del ´amiguito´ de Snape mientras él estaba en mi mente, ¡Pero no lo pude evitar! Aja, con que más grande que el de Bill Weasley, ah? Oh, gente, ¡Ni crean! Accidentalmente lo encontré en la cama con esa tía...digo, Fleur Delacour, hace un par de años. Wow, ¿Más grande que eso? Vaya, parece que me espera algo de diversión, quiero decir problemas, quiero decir... aj, al infierno, ¡DIVERSIÓN!

Aunque, la paliza... Hm, honestamente me preocupa un poco. Mas bien creo que esto me hará recapacitar el hecho, si aun debería contarle a Harry como el maestro de pociones se ocupaba de mis pies. Me lo imagino perfectamente...

´Entonces, Mione, ¡¿Qué hizo después?!´ preguntará Harry.

´Oh, simplemente me puso de rodillas y me dio una paliza.´ Si, claro.

"Muy bien, profesor, usted gana. No se le contaré a Harry."

"¿Perdone?" dice Snape ladeando la cabeza hacia mi. " Por su maldito bien, lo espero, Miss Granger. Como sea, ¡Está demorando el juego!"

Miro a Remus pidiendo piedad.

"Vamos, Severus, déjala."

"Oh, por el amor al cielo, ¿Crees que voy a dejar alguna maldita evidencia a dispocisción? ¡No la voy a lastimar!"

En efecto. Me lo imagino en este instante. Dumbledore conversando amistosamente con Snape - ´Así, Severus, me parece que te la pasaste toda la noche montándote a Hermione hasta dejarla inconsciente? ¿No? Entonces, explicame ¿Por que aún se puede ver la marca de tu mano en su trasero?´

En eso, justo oigo a Snape añadir "...mucho."

Miro a Sirius cuestionando.

"Es solo por una ronda, Mione", me responde alzando los hombros.

Genial, genial, genial. Me levanto de mi silla y camino alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar a lado del profesor. Dios, que vergonzoso, incluso en mi estado de ebriedad. Concluyo que necesito otro trago más antes de someterme a esto - después de todo, antes substituían la anestesia por alcohol, no?

Miro a Snape con alevosía antes de agarrar su vaso casi lleno de la mesa y tomarmelo de una. Ahhh, si, mucho mejor.

"Eso, querida, no fue muy inteligente."

No puede asustarme, Snape. Al menos no ahora, que se me revuelve la cabeza por el Whiskey. Le doy una pícara sonrisa.

De una manera, muy poco mujeril, me recuesto sobre el regazo de Snape y me preparo.

Sus largos dedos me rozan por detrás de las rodillas y siento como lentamente sube mi falda, acariciando la parte trasera de mis muslos mientras lo hace. Dios, ya tiemblo en expectativa. Está tan cerca del lugar donde preferiría tener sus dedos...

"Muy tierno, Miss Granger, pero no hay necesidad de esto." ¡Merlin, auxilio! Su voz es vivamente malvada. Engancha el dedo al elástico de mis bragas y lo jala hasta dejarlo justamente bajo mi trasero. Me pregunto precisamente que vista proporciona mi blanco culo a todo el mundo... Ojeo hacia Lupin y Sirius – ambos parecen haber perdido el aire. En ese caso, no puede estar tan mal...

Las manos de Snape dibujan delicados círculos sobre mi piel, casi hacen cosquillas. Oh, oh, oh! Sus dedos están ahora tan cerca a mis pliegues húmedos, solo un poco más profundo, un poquito... ¡Ahhh!

"Bueno, si tenían alguna duda por saber si está dispuesta o no, me parece que acabo de encontrar su respuesta, caballeros."

"Mierda." Dios mio, ¿Lo dijo Lupin?

Snape recorre con un dedo hacia arriba, introduciéndolo, tan solo un poquito en mí. Me contraigo hacia atrás lo más rápido que puedo e intento adentrarlo más a mí.

"¡Miss Granger!" me reprende. Su mano me deja un momento, y luego me da un palmazo en el trasero, ¡Como quema! Chillo de la sorpresa. "¡Nadie dijo que se podía mover!"

"Pero..." Comienzo a protestar.

Su palma abierta me vuelve a dar. " ¡Ó hablar!"

Gimo tan solo un poco, pero empiezo a desear el siguiente. Por dios, mi lado masoquista, el cual no sabia que existía, empieza a manifestarse.

Una vez más Snape comienza a deslizar sus dedos sobre mi piel, la cual está más sensible que antes. Finalmente vuelve a adentrarse en mis profundidades, si bien solo por un momento, y con las justas logro contener mi entusiasmado suspiro. Aun así, vuelve a terminar demasiado deprisa. Su dedo explora la grieta entre mis nalgas y roza sobre mi apertura. Oh Dios mio! Esta vez no logro contenerme. Juro que mis gemidos se oyen hasta abajo...

"¡Pensaba haberle dicho que no haga ningún sonido!"

Me imagino que mi piel ya no está tan blanca... sin embargo, definitivamente si que está valiendo la pena!

¡Taz! Ooh, ahí viene otro...

"¿Y ese por que?"

"Porque Black, cojudo, no juegas el juego. ¡Reparte de una vez!"

Ah, la mano de Snape, que había estado sobre mi muslo, se ha movido, para mi gran encanto, por debajo de mi ropa interior. La otra mano acaricia mi trasero, lista para volver a golpearme. Cielos, no se que prefiero – esto, o que el me...

Oh, si. Su dedo, húmedo de mi propio jugo, juega con los estrechos músculos que rodean mi ano. Eso en combinación con la suaves caricias, que lleva a cabo, con dos dedos de su otra mano, son casi insoportables, de la forma más maravillosa...

"Le gusta, ¿verdad?" murmura Snape por encima mio. Todo esto parece razonablemente favorable para Snape – un bulto bastante largo en sus pantalones está presionandose a mi barriga (y de verdad, se siente más largo que lo que Bill mostraba tener...)

Entonces su mano vuelve a enrojecer mis nalgas.

"¡Respondame cuando le hablo!"

Estoy empezando a sospechar que haga lo que haga, me va a caer, pero da igual!

"¡Si!"

Otro manotazo.

"¿¡Si que?!"

"¡Si, señor!"

"Mejor."

MISIÓN: ¿Cual misión?

Mi cerebro solo capta lo deliciosos que son aquellos dedos.

Oh, oh, OH! La punta de uno de esos dedos se ha hecho camino a través del ya nombrado aro de músculos, adentrandose, y se siente tan jodidamente increíble! Los dedos de su otra mano siguen bombeando en mí y estoy tan alucinantemente cerca de repetir lo ocurrido sobre el regazo de Sirius...

"¡Ni se atreva!" me gruñe Snape.

Demasiado tarde, señor. Snape quita ese dedo, llevandome justo al limite cuando alza su mano para darme de nuevo. Se perfectamente que estoy gritando el nombre del profesor mientras me retuerzo en sus piernas, y me importa un huevo!

"¡Jodame!" Grito. "¡Jodame, señor!"

"Tu turno, Hermione", dice Sirius riendose. " ¿Te traigo un paquete de hielos, linda?"

¡Mierda, mierda,mierda! Estas rondas deberían ser definitivamente más largas...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dios... el siguiente capítulo llegara en un par de días


	5. Misión: Exitosa, pero no completada!

Oaaa!

Este capítulo si que lo traduje al toque! Jajajaja, que bueno que sigan leyendo y no se hayan traumado tanto con el anterior jejeje. La verdad es que este se me hizo más fácil de traducir a pesar de tener más M... Creo que ya me perverti... bromaaa, solo me he hecho más _profesional_ (seeeeee).

Gracias a todos los reviews, siempre me obligan a soltar una carcajada.

Como siempre, la historia es de **Fervesco**, yo me ocupo de la traducción, personajes **J.K. Rowling**

He aquí el penúltimo capítulo, hecho para ustedes, yeeeee

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0000ooooo0o0o0

Snape me sonríe con suficiencia, mientras me tropiezo de vuelta a mi sitio –¡Maldito!

Vaya, realmente perdi todo el control hace un momento. Es hora de recuperar un poco lo perdido. Cojo mis cartas y no puedo evitar que se me salga una sonrisa. ¡A esto le llamo una mano ganadora!

"Descarta, Hermione", me manda Lupin.

"No, gracias."

Los tres se miran, entonces Sirius se encoge de hombros y tira dos cartas sobre la mesa. Al fin de cuentas, los tres muestran sus cartas.¡Ja!¡Los tengo!

"Y bien, Miss Granger, que tiene preparado?" me pregunta Snape en un tono omnisciente. Puh! Ganar no es nada fácil. Usted tuvo su oportunidad. Así que, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Ya es hora de que me tiren. Como sea, Lupin está sentado totalmente tenso. Dejenme expresarlo de otro modo – Lupin parece que fuera a explotar en mil pedazos, tal como aquellas figuras de ajedrez frente al cuarto donde estaba la piedra filosofal, si lo tocase en este momento. ¡No voy a tener nada de acción con él si sigue así! Lastima – tendré que desperdiciar una ronda... bueno no desperdiciar, pero, ya saben...

"Remus", digo y respondo la mirada feroz de Snape con una descarada sonrisa. Cojo la botella de Whiskey y le lleno el vaso a Lupin – no es que le agregue mucho, el hombre no a tomado ni una gota desde que llegue. "Ahi tienes, sécalo."

"¿Qué?" Sirius me mira sumamente confundido.

Le sonrío sigilosamente y le doy una palmadita en la rodilla. "Espera un rato más," ¡No mucho rato más, espero!

Lupin se ve algo aliviado por el castigo recibido, y rápidamente vacia el vaso, volviéndolo a colocar sobre la mesa triunfantemente. Okay, demosle un par de minutos más y regresará a la acción...

Snape reparte para la siguiente ronda, y estoy completamente decidida a ganar esta también. Ya tuve suficiente de todos estos toqueteos – es hora de llegar a lo serio.

¡Maldició, maldición, maldición! Mis cartas son una mierda. Da igual. Las echo en la mesa y recivo cinco nuevas. Estas no están mejores – tan solo un par de cincos y nada más. Oh, bueno. Estoy segura que a uno de los chicos se le ocurrirá algo sabroso...

"¿Y bien?" Snape le levanta una ceja a Sirius. Ah, querido Sirius, ¿Qué As me tienes bajo la manga (o bajo el pantalón)? (Oh Dios, ya empecé con chistes malos – ¡Debo estar borracha!)

Sirius mira alrededor de la mesa, fijando la mirada finalmente en Lupin. Lupin tiene ahora una sonrisa dentuda, que solo se tiene cuando se ha tomado mucho. Ah, ¿Te siente más conforme ahora, lobito?

"Creo que es tu turno Moony," dice Sirius riendose entre dientes. "Hazlo."

"¿Hacer que?"

Sirius le pone los ojos en blanco a su amigo. Yo en cambio, estoy literalmente retorciendome en mi asiento.

" ¿Qué piensas, idiota?" gruñe Snape. "Tomala. Jodela. Haz volar su ingenua mente. ¡Llamalo como, maldita sea, se te de la gana!"

Ohhhhhhhhhhh, ¡Si!

MISIÓN: Aproximandome a la meta...

Lupin me mira. ¡Oh gran Señor! Sus ojos están llenos de deseo. Parece que quisiera comerme. Quizás un vaso lleno fue demasiado... ¡JAMAS!

"En ese caso, tu la desvistes." Su voz suena exquisitamente ronca.

"Será un placer," responde Sirius. ¡Oh, oh, OH! Se levanta y me ofrece su mano. Le permito ayudarme a levantarme (¿Permitir? ¡Se lo estaría implorando de rodillas, si ya no lo estuviera haciendo!). Sirius me voltea, encarándome con Lupin. Sus manos recorren mi cadera desnuda, subiendo en linea recta hasta llegar un poco más abajo de mis brazos, y cambiando de dirección, me rondea hacia adelante hasta las llegar a las copas de mis pechos aún vestidos. Los amasa suavemente y yo me deshago en sus brazos. Aquel hormigueo de antes revive, y me muerdo el labio inferior por la expectación.

Las manos de Sirius me sueltan, sus dedos rastrean la parte inferior de mis pechos, justo abajo del sujetador, dirigiéndolos de vuelta a mi espalda, donde esta cerrado. Con cuidado abre el gancho, separando las tiras de tal forma que el ligero material está ahora colgando de mis hombros, el encaje se sube exponiendo más o menos un centímetro de carne. Tomo una bocanada de aire al sentir como la tela roza mis pezones. Manos largas vuelven a rondarme, escabulliéndose por debajo de la tela para apretar mi piel desnuda. Oh, mierda. ¡Se siente tan extremadamente asombroso! Los dedos de Sirius cogen mis pezones, jalando las duras puntas tensamente, luego moviéndolas languidamente.

"¡Oh!" gimo, y Sirius da un paso aun más cerca mio, dejando que me recueste sobre su cuerpo como apoyo. Perfecto, de no ser así estaría tirada en el piso. No es que me importara... Mi espalda desnuda toca su pecho, y su lisa piel es un reglo del cielo.

"Mira lo que le haces," le murmura Sirius a Lupin. Sinceramente no creo que necesite ser provocado- Lupin no ha parpadeado ni una vez desde que Sirius comenzó. No es que me queje- amo que Sirius me este presentando a su amigo. Sé que debería sentirme expuesta, o avergonzada, pero para ser sinceros estoy completamente loca de alegría. Oh, wow...

Doy una pequeña sacudida con los hombros para dejar que mi sujetador se deslize por mis brazos, sobre mis manos y caiga al suelo. Sirius junta mis pechos, para dejar que Lupin los admire. Parece gustarle. Sin dejar de mirarme, comienza a quitarse el pantalón. Mierda, en cualquier momento me desmayo, lo juro. Pensando acerca de todo esto, tal vez esta no sea la mejor forma de perder mi virginidad – voy comparar todas mis futuras experiencias con esta, y sinceramente no puedo imaginarme que ni siquiera una llegue a aproximarsele. Pero al carajo.

Oigo una silla raspar el suelo. Hecho una mirada rápida a la izquierda de Lupin y descubro que Snape ha movido su asiento a un punto de mejor observación. Interesante el aspecto de su rostro, debo añadir. Un tipo de perro muerto de hambre al cual le sostienen un hueso por debajo de aquella hermosa nariz.

" ¿Mione? ¿Lo estás mirando?" Susurra Sirius en mi oreja, y mis ojos regresan a Lupin. ¡Oh mi Dios! Sus pantalones están en el piso y está parado frente a mí, solo en calzoncillos. Con una muy interesante carpa formada en ellos. Oh wow. Puedo ver tan solo un diminuto pedazo de piel asomarse por la apertura y ahora no logro despegarle la mirada.

MISIÓN: En vista...

"Mmhm", musito. Todas mis palabras parecen haberse ido de vacaciones. No me interesa. Puedo emitir una abundancia de decentes sonidos, y probablemente iré a descubrir unos cuantos que no conocía.

"Aun demasiada ropa, Mione". Las manos de Sirius se deslizan por mis lados, dejando mi pecho completamente expuesto a los otros dos. Remus se relame los labios ante la vista. Literalmente tiemblo esta vez y soy recompensada por un profundo estruendo del pecho de Sirius debido a una risa suprimida. Sirius se desliza por mi espalda extendiendo sus brazos por completo llegando al dobladillo de mi falda. Lentamente, sus dedos suben por adentro, arrastrándose por mis muslos hacia arriba para liberarme de mis bragas, las cuales todavía están justo bajo mi trasero, del encuentro anterior con el profesor Snape. Sirius traza los dedos un par de veces por la tela antes de jalarme la disgustosa prenda hasta los tobillos. Me abraza fuertemente de la cintura con un brazo, mientras yo me salgo de mis bragas. Siento aire frió en mi piel húmeda y desnuda, que incrementa mi necesidad al limite.

Sirius recoge mi ropa interior del suelo y se la trae, al volver a subir a mi cuerpo. Con el rabillo del ojo, veo como la presiona a su rostro y lo oigo inhalar profundamente.

Snape hace un extraño sonido de tos.

"Na, na, Severus, tendrás que esperarte a que llegue tu turno. Mientras tanto..." Veo mis bragas volar sobre la mesa hasta el profesor Snape y no puedo evitar ver como repite lo mismo que hizo Sirius. Sus ojos se cierran al respirar mi olor y un impropio gemido se escapa de sus labios. No puedo ni empezar a describir el sonido que se escapa de los mios.

" ¿Te gusta eso, Mione? Te gusta ver como Severus..."

"¡Profesor Snape!"

"El profesor Snape", se corrige Sirius, " aspira tu fragancia?"

Asiento con la cabeza, ya que de mi boca no salen más que palabras inaudibles.

"Bien, bien. Ahora, Remus, ¿Quieres que le quite la falda?" Pregunta Sirius, sus dedos se deslizan por detrás mio, llegando al cierre.

"Depende. ¿Tu quieres que me quiete la corbata?" me pregunta Lupin con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

De alguna forma logro negar levemente con la cabeza.

"Bueno en ese caso, Padfoot, creo que el vestido se queda puesto."

Por Dios, hay algo seductivo acerca de estar por tener sexo aun estando medio vestida. Debo pensar, más profundamente, acerca de esto en algún otro momento más apropiado.

Lupin ha dado dos pasos hacia mí y está ahora parado a centímetros de mi cuerpo, escasamente vestido. Levanta una mano y acaricia tersamente mi mejilla, antes de alzar ligeramente mi cabeza. Se agacha y me da un suave beso en la boca. Lentamente separa mis labios, y su lengua comienza suave pero propuesta a enardecer la mía, olvidando por completo su indesición de antes. Mierda, si lo que se viene es tan solo una fracción de lo que es esto, voy a perder la cabeza. Tendré que ir a St. Mungos con Lockhart... hay peores formas de caer.

Sirius ha regresado a mi pecho, y sus dedos se mueven en el mismo ritmo que la lengua de Lupin en mi boca. Mi cuerpo no es más que gelatina tras esas caricias.

"Saca las cosas de la mesa, Severus." Demanda Sirius. Oigo un crujido en el fondo, y como consiguiente Remus me levanta y me hecha sobre la fría superficie de madera. El cambio de temperatura entre el cuerpo de Sirius y esto es algo raro, pero no no despreciado.

"Tu última oportunidad, Hermione," masculla Remus al agacharse para quitarse su short. " ¡Andate ahora!"

"Nunca."

Wow, que suerte – aparentemente aún me quedaba una palabra en la garganta y parece haber sido la correcta. Mis caderas se hayan bien al borde de la mesa, dándole a Lupin el perfecto acceso a su meta y la mía. Los dedos de Lupin están sobre mis muslos y los separa gentilmente mientras se acomoda entre ellos, poniéndose en posición. Lucho por alzar mi cabeza para ver lo que está haciendo. Su rostro refleja lujuria y deseo. Tal vez tal y como el mio. Lupin avanza un poquito y lo siento presionarse caliente y duro a mi entrada. ¡Bendita mierda! No puedo seguir levantando la cabeza y la dejo caer, de modo que cuelga por el borde de la mesa, donde me encuentro con la cara de Snape, llena de oscura lujuria. Snape se toma la libertad de atrapar mi boca con la suya. Su beso se diferencia tanto al beso amoroso de Lupin- este es malditamente tan intenso, tan necesitado. Comenzaria a sentir lastima por el pobre hombre, de no ser porque en ese mismísimo momento Lupin se estaba presionando hacia adelante. Tan solo siento una pequeñisima punzada cuando entra y luego queda un delicioso ardor y fricción cuando se adrienta a mi. Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo... Pero no es hora de lamentarse...

MISIÓN: ¡Que se jodan con la misión! ¡Solo disfruta!

Lupin comienza lento, con cuidadosos golpes contenidos, y todos y cada uno de ellos hacen que mi cuerpo de estremezca. Entre esto y el beso de Snape siento que estoy por ahogarme de la manera más placentera.

¡Ohhhh! Los labios de alguien encierra uno de mis pezones, tirando con cuidado mientras ronda con la lengua los nervios de la punta. Me esmero en levantar una mano, colocándola finalmente en la nuca de aquella talentosa cabeza. Largo y desmelenado pelo se enreda entre mis dedos. Padre todopoderoso, Sirius, que lengua que tienes... Le muestro mi agradecimiento revolviendo su pelo y empujando su cabeza más cerca a mí, solo para hacerlo aumentar la presión. ¡Joder! ¡Ahora sí!. Perdí el control por completo. Mi cabeza se rueda a un lado, y a Snape no parece importarle que se rompa nuestro beso. En un segundo ya está succionando mi cuello, acreditando por completo esos rumores de vampiro.

Hay manos por todas partes – en mis caderas, en mi abdomen, bajando hasta el lugar que estoy compartiendo con Lupin, en mi cara ... Esto es una sobrecarga sensorial. Los movimientos de Lupin incrementan, llegando a mi cuello del útero, haciendome saltar sorprendida y excitada. Vagamente tomo consciencia del continuo flujo de jadeos y gemidos placenteros que salen de mi garganta, pero hace tiempo que perdí el control sobre ellos.

"Dinos Lupin," gruñe Snape contra mi clavícula. "¿Como se siente?"

"Tan caliente," jadea Lupin mientras siento sus dedos aferrarse a mis caderas. "Tan estrecha. ¡Merlin, Hermione, esto es el paraíso!"

No necesitas decirmelo, Remus. Ya me di cuenta...

¡Dios me ampare! Un dedo acaba de alcanzar mi clítoris, y juega con la punta de nervios. Ya lo siento venir. Siento un hormigueo en los dedos de mis pies, una ola de calor sube por mis piernas y se apodera de mi cuerpo.

"¡Mione! ¡Ya no aguanto más!" Oigo gritar a Lupin desde lo lejos. Siento mis músculos endurecerse a su alrededor, engulliéndolo más y más. Mi cuerpo se encoge por si solo sobre la mesa, y una mano me sostiene de la cintura para evitar que me caiga al suelo. Justo en el momento que llego al climax, siento como Snape muerde suavemente mi cuello, lo suficientemente doloroso como para ser placentero, mientras que Sirius aumenta la velocidad en mi pecho. El dedo sigue acariciando mi clítoris, pero los movimientos se han vuelto más lentos y largos, alcanzando hasta el punto donde Lupin está enterrado a mí y volviendo a través de mis pliegues húmedos, hasta el punto de nervios, los cuales no dejan de pulsar.

Las embestidas de Lupin han perdido algo de control. Está realmente martillandome, manteniendo mi orgasmo. Bruscamente entra una vez más, siento un chorro de calor adentro mio y oigo el eco de un gruñido gutural en todo el cuarto.

Juraría haberme desmayado por unos momentos, estrellas rojas explotan a través de mis párpados y mis nervios están en llamas.

Lentamente abro mis ojos y entretanto sus movimientos cesan. Veo a Lupin inclinarse sobre mi, sus brazos tiemblan mientras se sostiene al borde de la mesa. Me da un suave beso.

"¿Supongo que fue de tu agrado?" Respira Lupin en mi oido.

¿Me quiere tomar el pelo? ¿De mi agrado?

Me fascinaria responderle algo sumamente sarcástico, pero mis cuerdas vocales aun se están recuperando. Simplemente asiento con la cabeza vagamente, y lo jalo de vuelta para darle un beso mucho más apropiado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Uf, que cansancio!

Cualquiera pensaría que con esto se acaba todo, pero digamos que este capitulo es tan solo una preparación para el que se viene... El último capítulo es como una compilación de las partes que más me costaron traducir( y al cuadradro), y ... ya lo leeran! Ay cielo, por más _profesional_ que me haya vuelto voy a terminar en el manicomio después de traducir eso, jajaja, no se cuanto me vaya a demorar... tengo muchas cosas por hacer el fin de semana, pero me apurare

Reviews a Fervesco: fervesco (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Comentarios, experiencias, describir lo vivido, apreten el „go" de alla abajito

Abrazos, bai bai.


	6. Misión: Completada!

Holas...

... ehm...disculpen la tardanza, pero de verdad que no he tenido nada de tiempo... (esquiva un tomatazo).. Ya, perdón!

Ayayay... jamas hubiese pensado que traduciría lo que acabo de traducir, pero ya ven que lo hice... ojala me sirva de algo algún día jajaja... Bueno al menos compartí una historia interesante! Si, eso es lo que vale! Y dios como me he reído con los reviews! Jajaja

Me acabo de dar cuenta que el Slash en esta misión es mínimo, casi nulo (yo a ese tema le soy indiferente, pero bueno...), para quien le interese, el Slash verdadero está en las otras misiones...

**Historia de Fervesco, personajes de Rowling.**

Aquí lo que Fervesco escribió acerca del capítulo - _Un precioso sandwich de Hermione- que más puedo decir?_-

O sea, es más que obvio lo que se viene, ah! ya están advertidas!

Aquí el último capítulo..

...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ustedes dos, ya basta", dice Sirius en voz baja a mi izquierda.

Titubeando, Lupin se separa de mis labios. Desesperadamente intento jalarlo de vuelta a mí, pero el me sonríe suavemente, agitando despacio la cabeza.

¡Maldición, maldición maldición! Honestamente, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una zorra- ¡Cuantas veces se han encargado los tres en complacerme y aun sigo queriendo más! Me muero por ver lo que Sirius y Snape tienen por ofrecer- Estoy segura que ambos intentarán hacerme olvidar lo que viví con Lupin. No me puedo imagina como, pero...

Lupin se separa de mí y me siento profundamente decepcionada por el vació que deja. Me ayuda a pararme, pero mis piernas tiemblan y caigo sentada sobre mi silla.

"Bueno, ¿Dondé están las cartas?" Exige Sirius, mirando mordazmente a Snape.

Snape entrecierra los ojos. " ¿Realmente necesitamos las malditas cartas?"

Sirius se encoge de hombros. "Como quieras."

"¿Supongo que esperas que sea tu turno, entonces?"

"Para nada, Severus. Yo quiero que Hermione se acuerde de esta noche."

"¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que te puedes comparar a mí, Black!"

"¡Hermione sigue aqui!" Dice Lupin en un tono algo molesto. "¿No les parece que sería justo preguntarle a ella lo que quiere?"

¿Lo que quiero? Pienso que la fantasía de los dos es mucho mejor que la mía...

"¿Y bien?" Snape me levanta una ceja impacientemente.

"Yo..." Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Que situación de mierda!

"Es tu decisión, ´Mione. ¿Yo ó ...él?" Sirius hace un movimiento rápido con la cabeza hacia Snape.

Estoy aqui sentada y sigo comparandolos. De verdad no puedo hacer esto.

"¡Tu eliges!", le dirijo a Lupin. "Tu eliges a quien he de tener."

Lupin me mira algo sorprendido. "Bueno, en ese caso, debo devolver el favor. Sirius..."

"Ooh, estoy commocionado." La voz de Snape es puro sarcasmo, cuando resigando se desploma sobre su silla.

Debí haber adivinado que Lupin no elijiría a otro más que a su mejor amigo. Aun asi, no me importa – ya me tocara estar con Snape, y mientras tanto...

Decido tomar la iniciativa esta vez. Me paro y voy hacia Sirius. Tenia planeado sentarme de vuelta sobre su regazo, pero aun tiene puesto el pantalón, y así realmente no se puede hacer nada. Le doy una sonrisa torcida y me pongo de rodillas. Tengo algo de problemas desabotonando su pantalón- después de todo, sigo medio borracha y no soy ninguna experta desvistiendo a otros... Finalmente logro abrirlo. Con la ayuda de Sirius consigo jalarselo de la cadera hacia abajo, de tal forma que termina arrugado entre sus tobillos. Hm, debí haberle quitado los zapatos antes... ¡Que mal!

Subo mis manos, desplazándolas por sus piernas, y paro un poco antes de llegar a sus calzoncillos. No estoy segura si quiero saber porque, él y Remus, llevan puestos los mismos calzoncillos. Ambos son de un color purpura intenso.

"Regalo de navidad", dice Sirius riendose, como si pudiera leer mi mente. ¡Ahora si que no estoy segura si quiero saber!

Da igual. Verdad, no tuve el tiempo suficiente para observar a Lupin más de cerca, y me gustaría al menos ganar algo de conocimientos tras esta aventura. Podría usarlo como una escusa para justificarme todo esto mañana. Con indesición levanto una mano para acariciar suavemente el bulto frente a mí. Sirius se lame el labio superior, dandome una sonrisa juguetona. Aprovecho la oportunidad para envolver mis dedos alrededor de el, sobre la sedosa tela. Estoy medio sorprendida de que sea tan duro. Cuidadosamente lo trazo un par de veces, viéndome apresurada, debido al fuerte gemido que da el hombre sobre mi. Al parecer a Sirius le está gustando. Con algo más de confianza repito mis movimientos, la tela se resbala entre mis dedos y de repente siento piel bajo la mía. Es tan caliente...

Si, es tiempo de investigar más profundo. Cojo la apertura de su short y lo libero de aquella restringción. ¡Cielos! Me tomo un momento para poder admirarlo, seducida por la diminuta gota de liquido, la cual se resbala de la punta lentamente por el astil. No puedo evitarlo- a cualquier costa tengo que averiguar a que sabe eso. Me inclino y le doy una pasada con la lengua.

"¡Mierda! ¡Hermione!"

Tji ji. ¡Aparentemente a Sirius le esta gustando! Bueno, ahora se me va a hacer imposible parar... Coloco mis labios alrededor de su cabeza, chupando bien despacio. Ok, no ha salido corriendo asustado, así que lo debo estar haciendo bien hasta ahora. Cuidadosamente me deslizo alrededor de el, adentrandolo un poco más en mí. En alguna parte leí que hay que relajar la garganta y esas cosas, pero no creo que atragantarme con el, sea lo más apropiado ahora, así que decido mejor jugar con un par de centímetros. Recorro con la lengua por su parte baja y Sirius suelta otro gemido. ¡Bien, está funcionando! Sigo así, levanto una mano para sostenerlo, pero accidentalmente rozo sus testiculos. Sirius se sobresalta abajo mio, golpeando la parte trasera de mi garganta, por suerte logro no atragantarme. Ah, muy bien así! Dejo mi mano donde está. Dios, hay algo tan maravilloso acerca de esto- siempre supe que era una fanática del control, pero esto ya lo exagera todo...

"Me parece," de fondo, dice Snape con dejadez. " que eso no era parte del trato!"

"Como si me importara," contesta Sirius bruscamente, mientras sus manos enmarañan mi pelo.

Un par de segundos después puedo sentir unos dedos bajando por mi espina, provocandome tiroteos por todo el cuerpo. Entonces unas manos cogen mis caderas y me levantan. Me veo obligada a soltar a Sirius, solo para ser depositada bruscamente sobre su regazo.

"¡Si tu no piensas seguir las reglas, Black, tendría que ser un idiota si lo hiciera!" Sisea Snape por detrás mio.

Sirius lo mira un buen rato, antes de encogerse suavemente en sus hombros. Sin embargo Sirius no me deja, mas bien todo lo contrario. A la vez coge mis caderas, me levanta un poco y se posiciona abajo mio. Dios mio, la punta de aquel maravilloso pene está tocando mi entrada, casi deslizándose en mi antes de volver a sacarla. Las manos de Snape cogen mis pezones, jalandolos casi violentamente, pero parando justa antes de que me empiecen a doler. ¡Mierda! ¡Acabo de volver a perder el control por completo! Y no me ayuda en nada que Sirius de repente aferre sus dedos en mis caderas, me jale bruscamente hacia abajo para llenarme con un rápido movimiento. No estoy segura si es más grande que el de Lupin, o si estoy algo hinchada tras mi orgasmo anterior, pero maldición, está bien apretado. Las manos de Sirius se deslizan por mi espalda y bajan a mi trasero. Aprieta mis nalgas, amazandolas al levantarme, para que pueda volver a caer sobre el. Alguien acaba de dar un chillido. Creo que fui yo. Da igual.

Siento piel caliente en mi espalda, la cual se arrastra suavemente hacia abajo.

"Exactamente donde perteneces, Severus," gruñe Sirius. "sobre tus malditas rodillas."

"Hubiese pensado que tendrías cosas más urgentes por las cuales interesarte, que por las que yo haga." ¡Oh Dios, esa voz!

Una mano suelta mi pecho y regresa a mi espalda. Siento como se desliza hacia abajo, entre mis nalgas y luego acaricia mi entrada trasera.

"¿Le gusta, Miss Granger?" Murmura Snape en mi oreja.

Gimo como respuesta. Realmente no puedo decir nada mejor. Estoy moviendo mis caderas contra Sirius febrilmente. Con cada movimiento, su cabello púbico roza mi clítoris, pero no es suficiente...

"Hazlo pues," exige Sirius.

"¡Creeme, Black, no necesito tu permiso!" Oigo un movimiento atrás mio, luego el dedo desaparece. ¡Demonios!

"¡Profesor!"

"Paciencia, Miss Granger, es una virtud."

Al carajo con la paciencia.

¡Ah! Una vez más, carne presiona aquel estrecho agujero, pero se siente mucho más grande que el delgado dedo...

"¡Haz algo útil y bésala!" Le comanda Snape a Sirius.

"Sé delicado." Sirius no puede estar tan preocupado por lo que Snape este por hacer, ya que obedece su mando. Rápidamente captura mi boca, profundizando su lengua para así conquistarme. Sirius deja de moverse abajo mio y se recuesta en su silla, jalandome consigo.

Siento la presión aumentar en mi orificio de atrás, siento a Snape comenzar a adentrarse lentamente. Oh mi señor... Él hace una pausa cada par de segundos, permitiéndome ajustarme para poder tener a ambos en mí. Inicialmente duele mientras él intenta adententrarse por mi estrecho aro de músculos...

"Relajese, Miss Granger," respira Snape mi oido, sus manos regresan a mis pechos para darles suaves caricias. Hago lo que me dice, y el dolor desaparece mientras el se adientra. Dios, me siento tan deliciosamente llena...

Snape vuelve a salirse, de una forma agonisantemente lenta.

"¡Oh joder!" La boca de Sirius me suelta para gemir obscenidades en el cuarto. "¡Joder! ¡Joder!"

"Cuidado con lo que dices, Black. Tenemos a una alumna presente."

Obviamente no solo a Snape le satisface esa idea. Sirius se contrae abajo mio, y de pronto siento embestidas a ambos lados de aquella delgada pared que los separa. Ya no puedo más... me froto a Sirius, encuentro la suficiente fricción contra mi clítoris y desaparezco, de vuelta a aquel mundo de estrellas rojas...

"No te atrevas, Black. Aun nos falta mucho para acabar," regaña Snape detrás mio.

Oigo a Sirius gruñir como respuesta, sus dedos vuelven a aferrarse a mis caderas.

"¡Tan malditamente estrecha!"

"Igual que tu culo, Black. ¿Prefieres que lo meta ahi?" Snape lo mira con malicia. " ¡Controlate! ¡Mantenlo!"

Tras una eternidad vuelvo a bajar, mis músculos parecen no pertenecerme más. Me recuesto hacia atrás, sobre el pecho de Snape. Sirius parece haber recuperado algo de control, y vuelve a moverse abajo de mí. Snape parece haber ganado confianza, sus movimientos su vuelven más largos y rápidos.

Siento labios sobre los mios, suaves y apacibles besos. Abro los ojos, pero en verdad no había razón de hacerlo. Es Lupin. Casi había olvidado que estaba aquí.

"¿Estás bien, Mione?" Susurra suavemente.

"Perfecta," respondo ensueñada.

" ¡Mierda! ¡Ya no aguanto más!" alarma Sirius de repente por debajo mio.

"¡Maldito e incompetente idiota!" le gruñe Snape. Entonces, "Bueno, hazte útil, Lupin. ¡Maldita sea si es que acabo antes de volver a sentir como Miss Granger se contrae alrededor mio!"

Lupin baja besandome, y finalmente coge uno de mis pezones con la boca. Sigue siendo delicado, tan solo pasa la lengua por encima. Puedo sentir que estoy llegando al límite, y eso antes de sentir sus dedos en mi clítoris. Separa mis pliegues, aumentando aun más la tensión ahí, y uno de sus dedos empuja sumamente suave, repetidamente. La mano me deja y suspiro, logro abrir mis ojos y lo veo lamerse los dedos.

¡Demonios!

"¿Te importa?" me pregunta ronco, asintiendo a abajo, donde estoy unida con Sirius. ¿Si me importa? ¿SI ME IMPORTA?

Logro asentirle suavemente. Veo furtivamente a Sirius, quien se está mordiendo el labio inferior, intentando contenerse.

Siento la lengua de Lupin revolotear para probarme y mis ojos se cierran. Oh, mierda. Se siente tan sedoso...

"No puedo... no puedo..." canta Sirius abajo mio.

"¡Aun no!" Contesta Snape.

"¡¡Remus!!" grita Sirius.

Lupin acelera, y estoy justo ahí, tan cerca...

" ¡Aun no!" Vuelve a rugir Snape.

"¡Remus!"

Siento una mano deslizarse por detrás mio, rozando suavemente mi piel. Por el gemido que acaba de salir de la boca de Snape, solo puedo adivinar lo que Lupin acaba de hacer...

Los movimientos de Snape pierden el control. Golpea adentro mio, igualando las embestidas erróneas de Sirius. Justo cuando los siento explotar adentro mio, vuelvo a perderme. Nos volvemos una masa de nervios, temblando y contrayéndonos juntos...

Oooooo

"¿Que te paso la noche anterior, Mione? ¿Pensaba que te fuiste a dormir?" pregunta Ginny de modo casual en el desayuno. Ella y Harry están sentados juntos, especialmente Harry me mira de un modo algo embarazoso.

"Estuve jugando un rato Poker con Sirius, Lupin y Snape," le respondo lo más indiferentemente posible. Francamente he estado aguantando las sonrisas autocomplacientes de Lupin y Sirius toda la mañana, y estoy a punto de tirarmeles encima, o lo haría, de no estar tan adolorida. Tal vez después de la cena.

Tonks, en cambio, arruina mi perfecta y verídica respuesta, al casi atragantarse con su desayuno. " ¡¿Tu hiciste, que?!"

Mira por sobre la mesa a Lupin y a Sirius, los cuales se miran y de pronto parecen interesarse bastante por sus tazones con cereales. Snape, quien acaba de entrar al cuarto, justo al final de la conversación, está ahora congelado en la entrada. Al parecer, no soy la única quien ha jugado Poker con los chicos... De pronto el cabello purpura de Tonks me parece algo familiar ... tiene una extraña similitud con dos shorts purpuras intensos de la noche anterior... o era violeta chillón?

"Oh, debe haber estado sumamente emocionante, " dice Ron sarcasticamente, alzando su vaso de jugo de naranja.

"No estuvo tan mal." Tji ji, dejalos retorcerse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado...

Uuuff!! Vaya historia, ya ni me sorprendo con nada... Ahora seguro que muchas de ustedes se llenaran de nostalgia cada vez que oigan o lean la palabra „misión" (jaaaaaaaa..)

Jajajaja, ahora si! Dejen review que me muero por saber lo que piensan!!

Cuando encuentre tiempo traduciré las siguientes misiones, pero creanme, son AUN más fuertes que esta, así que quizas me demore...además aun no pido permiso, jejeje...

Adios!!


End file.
